


Aperture demons

by Damaia_Kyer



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Escape, My First Work in This Fandom, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damaia_Kyer/pseuds/Damaia_Kyer
Summary: I suck at titles. Everything will eventually be fine. Hints of unhealthy relationship between Wheatley and Glados. Glados and caroline are the same person. Wheatley is a demon and Glados is a demon. Chell is still aliv- human. Wheatley is baby. Demon au came from @the_random_studio on instagram. There ain't many tags and I don't know how to make them ENJOY.
Relationships: Chell & GLaDOS, Chell & Wheatley (Portal), Chell/Wheatley (Portal), GLaDOS & Wheatley, GlaDOS/Wheatley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Chell woke up in a cold, dark cell. She looked around confused for a moment until all the events came flooding back into her brain. Her village had been destroyed by that… that beast. Well she didn't have time to dwell on it right now. She got up and started looking around the cage to try and find a way out. It was maybe a few minutes later when she heard someone unlocking the door and a voice,

"Um, Hello… if anyone is in there. I don't mean to harm you just… unlocking the door." A tall, skinny blonde entered her cell. But he looked like those things that destroyed her hometown. He had dark blue horns, claws, and a tail. He also seemed to be wearing clothes that were way too big on him and some glasses. He got startled when he saw Chell.

"Aaah! *Cough* um sorry I didn't expect anyone to be in here either. But hey you are alive so good for you. I am here to get you out... under one condition. You have to take me with you. That sound like a fair deal?"  
Chell nodded, deciding she probably didn't have any other options at this point. Though she remained cautious of her new partner.

"Good! Great. Let's go before 'she' gets back." They headed out of the cell and down a long corridor. 

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Wheatley by the way. And also not to alarm you, but I'm not really supposed to be down here. I'm not really supposed to be anywhere outside of that-" he paused for a moment then continued, "well she shouldn't find out anyway. Last time I checked she was out on one of her little raids. So it should be fairly easy to get out of here seeing as how there will be less demons about."  
Chell listened, finding very easy to pick up answers she was looking for just by Wheatley talking. She looked around the place, keeping an eye out.

"Okay so, first we should get you a weapon. N-not that you'll need it… just as a safety precaution."

Chell liked that idea.

"I think it's…. This way." They turned down another corridor that had a door to their left marked 'loot'.

"Anything they get off humans tends to end up here so there should be a weapon fitting you in here." Wheatley pulled out a key ring and tried the different keys like he didn't know which one went to this room. Chell knew there was something off with him. Wheatley then found the right key after mumbling to himself for a minute.

"Aaand there we go." He proudly lead the way in. Just as he said there was a lot of burnt or partially damaged stuff. 

"Alright. You look over there and I'm gonna look over here." He gestured to split up. Chell complied and went searching through the piles of discarded weapons, clothes, and items. She found a bow and a few arrows as well as a crossbow. She took both and a belt that held the crossbow on her side. She also found a quiver and put that on too.

"I see you found a bow. I was never good with those myself. But I did find some clothes that fit me! How do I look?"

Chell looked over and saw him wearing a white button up with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of grey pants. They did indeed fit him better. She gave him a thumbs up. Wheatley beamed and his tail wagged like a puppy's. Chell decided that to be the cutest thing she had ever seen in her life.

"We should head out now. We don't want to be here when 'she' gets back." And like that they were off again. Wheatley lead the way as he rambled about different things. Soon they were in front of a door and Wheatley paused.

"Okay. We just need to get through this room then the courtyard and then we should be safe… safer. Or we could stay here for a few more moments maybe. Well nevermind let's just go." He seemed more nervous than before. He cautiously opened the door.

\-----------

Glados had just gotten back to her mansion. She was tired and expected a relaxing night, maybe toying with her little captive demon and then a soothing bath. What she did not expect was said demon to be close to the front door with a human girl. Was he trying to escape again?

"...Wheatley. How did you get out? Well no matter. I thought you'd learned by now running is futile." Wheatley had tensed when he heard his name and instinctively held an arm in front of Chell to protect her. This infuriated Glados as she grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off the ground.

"Ack.. *cough* r-run.." he said at Chell. Hoping she would at least escape. Chell didn't want to leave her partner but found she had no choice. She was overcome with fear and flashbacks at seeing Glados again. She ran away as fast as she could from that demon.

Glados looked at Wheatley, "great. Another problem I have to solve thanks to you." She tossed him aside, him hitting the wall. Wheatley coughed, catching his breath for a moment before immediately getting back up on his feet to stall.

"Now see here, at least give her a fair running start. You do like messing with those humans right?"  
Glados thought for a moment.

"I do. But you gave that one a weapon. And don't think I don't see what you're doing. Just go back to your room. I'll deal with you later."

"Or you could stay here and deal with me now." He said, panicked.

"I gave you a c o m m a n d. Go back to your room." Glados used her power as demon queen, causing Wheatley to fall into a trance and do as told. This worked on all her subjects. But because Wheatley was an idiot the command wouldn't last long. Hopefully long enough to get him in his room. Glados turned away from him and went to find that human.


	2. Chapter two (creative I know)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BAM! Second chapter. Bet your really impressed

Chell finally stopped to catch her breath once she got far enough away. The fear in her died down and now she just felt worried. Chell decided to keep moving and try to find Wheatley or a way out. Whichever she crossed paths with first. The halls were long but surprisingly empty. She carefully navigated the halls carefully. She did run into a young demon that was maybe 10 years of age that tried to talk to her.  
"Hey are you trying to escape?"  
Chell panicked looking at the demon, and started speeding up.  
"Wait! Take me with you! I'm different…" the demon yelled after.  
Chell stopped, feeling bad. The demon was so young. And Wheatley was nice... She came back to the demon and picked her up, giving her a piggyback ride.   
"Thank you." She smiled happily, holding onto Chell. They walked together for a while.  
"Her name is Caroline." The demon said aimlessly as they walked. She was trying to fill the silence a little. Chell liked this little demon. She didn't know who she was talking about though. They kept traveling the confusing building. When they thought they were safe for a moment to rest they heard a voice.  
"There you are."  
Chell felt a wave of fear as she looked up and saw Glados at the end of the hallway. In a panic she picked up her friend and ran as fast as she could.   
"You can't run forever!" Glados gave chase. She was much faster than Chell and should be able to catch her easily.  
Chell turned down the nearest hallway and ran into a room, knowing she couldn't outrun Glados. She set her friend down and they both crawled under the huge bed in the room to hide. She however heard a gasp from next to her. She looked and felt a wave of relief.  
"Human! You're hiding here too? What a coincidence!" Wheatley smiled at her. They then heard footsteps from Glados and all three of them covered their mouths as she entered the room, looking around. Chell felt her heart rate increase. She glanced over at Wheatley whose eyes had changed color. It was scary to see those black eyes with glowing blue pupils. She glanced back out as Glados kneeled next to the bed and look under it. She was an inch away from Chell's face but seemed to be looking straight through her. Glados sighed and stood up.  
"I guess they aren't in here. I'll have to find that little nuisance again." And with that, Glados left the room. Chell let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. Wheatley climbed out from under the bed and shut the door, locking it so they could breath for a moment.   
"Oh wow that was close." He sighed and helped Chell up as well as the small demon.   
"I see you found us another ally. The more the merrier." Wheatley smiled happily. Chell looked at him questioningly and noticed his eyes were normal now.  
"Oh you were probably wondering why she didn't see us. Well I have this ability. It disguises me or casts an illusion. But I have no idea how to control it. It just happens sometimes when I feel intense fear." He explained. Chell nodded and the young demon went to her, holding her arms up to be held. She smiled and picked her back up.  
"Hello little one." Wheatley said to her.  
"Hello… I've never seen you around…?" She questioned.  
"Well that makes sense. I'm not really allowed out of one specific room… anyway, let's get going before she comes back." Wheatley said as they set off through the halls again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I'll add more I swear. I have a whole plot all up in my head and also working on a TPN(the promised neverland) fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Lol tell me what you think in comments. I need approval.


End file.
